Más Allá de la Oscuridad
by AmorRudo
Summary: La vida y la muerte son conceptos diferentes, pero con el mismo sentido, abstractas y arbitrarias. Aladdin, un niño que apenas está conociendo el mundo, se ve envuelto en el extraño universo de la muerte cuando conoce a Judal, un niño como él que habitaba en su cuarto. ¿De qué forma lograría comprender que Judal ya no pertenecía a este mundo? Judal x Aladdin. AU. JuAla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Más Allá de la Oscuridad<strong>

_Una noche inmortal se asomó detrás de una puerta. _

_Y no dejaban salir sus lágrimas extintas._

_No podía dormir del miedo._

_Ardía en un fuego silencioso._

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo solía ser un niño que, por alguna extraña razón, nació con una clase de dote inesperado. No lo había sabido hasta ese entonces, no hasta cuando realmente tuve que hacer uso de mi extraña habilidad. Muchas personas siempre habían hablado de un _tercer ojo_, otras, se limitaban a responder ese complejo cuestionamiento por un simple exceso de _imaginación._ En fin, sea cual fuere las diversas variables de esos acontecimientos, lo importante es saber que yo fui capaz de sentirlos en cuerpo y alma, así, tan reales como la muerte misma.

De un momento a otro me cambié de casa. Mis padres habían sido trasladados de ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo; yo en esos tiempos, para mi grata suerte, bordeaba los siete años de edad. Solíamos ser una familia normal, cálida y unida. No teníamos problema alguno entre nuestra convivencia diaria, salvo alguna que otra discusión que no faltaría en una comunión familiar. Y yo era un niño sano. No tenía motivos para sufrir alguna clase de alteración mental, eso fue algo que simplemente pasó y se dio. Aunque claro está, el talento natural no siempre depende de cómo sea tu vida, ni siquiera los eliges —la gran mayoría de las veces—, ellos están, son innatos, intangibles y por sobre todo, arbitrarios.

Desde el primer momento en que puse mi pie en lo que sería mi nueva habitación, hasta el día de hoy, jamás pensé que ese sencillo paso llegaría a cambiar el concepto de mi vida, cosas tan insignificantes y que no tienen mayor relevancia, pero que logran aturdir el transcurso de la misma. El lugar era espacioso, de techo bastante alto y ventanas anchas, al más clásico estilo de arquitectura del siglo XIX. A juzgar por las dimensiones que percibía a mi edad, se me hacía enorme, como la pieza de un castillo. El piso de madera crujía, los años habían pasado sobre ella como pájaro al vuelo, y ahora no era más que un suelo desgastado por la antigüedad de un hogar. Obviamente muchas cosas de la casa habían sido remodeladas con el tiempo, pero nunca había pensado hasta qué punto lo había sido. Si bien el olor a vejestorio impregnado en la casa era una característica infaltable, a simple vista se era capaz de discernir una no muy reciente renovación, pero que sin duda, se hizo.

Abrí la ventana para dejar ventilar el olor a encierro que me sofocaba, suponía las cortinas casi desechas que colgaban desde la parte superior serían prontamente reemplazadas. Por el momento debía conformarme con lo que había. Me senté sobre mi cama recién armada. Luego tendría tiempo de ordenar la pila de cajas que descansaban en una esquina de mi habitación. Lo único que quería era tirarme un rato y practicar con el instrumento que hacía poco me había regalado mi tío Ugo. Una flauta. No sabía mucho cómo tocarla hasta ese momento, poco y nada sabía de ella y ni hablar de las notas musicales, las cuales salían como cualquier chicharreo distorsionado. Mis dedos desconocían las posiciones primordiales para hacer una nota nítida y cuerda, por lo que el sonido obligadamente salía como cualquier cosa. Bueno, era un completo desastre. Pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

—Ríndete —Oí a alguien decir de pronto—. Tocas horrible.

El aire se estancó en mi tráquea por el susto de esa repentina voz. Casi llegué a toser de la sorpresa. Dejé de tocar el instrumento para aguzar mis oídos y pensar si había escuchado bien. Miré hacia todos lados. Nada, la habitación seguía oyéndose solitaria. ¿Qué había sido eso? No tenía idea. Quizás había sido mi imaginación, de todas formas tal vez estaba muy cansado del largo viaje que tuve en trasladarme a mi nuevo hogar.

Seguí tocando. Cada vez de mal en peor. De acuerdo, sí, sonaba horrible.

—Pero qué mal suena —murmuré casi riendo.

—Diría que pésimo.

Nuevamente esa extraña voz. Enmudecí de pronto. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Sabía que no había nadie más que yo en mi habitación. ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Mi madre me estaría gastando una broma? Ella era una experta eso. Me aventuré a mirar, quizá se habría escondido detrás de las cajas o en alguna parte, en lo poco y nada de cosas que había. Inclusive debajo de mi cama recién hecha. Pero nada. El lugar no era nada más que un desierto. Llamé a mi madre para asegurarme que no era ella. La respuesta llegó al segundo, desde la cocina. Después a mi padre, su voz parca resonó desde la puerta de entrada. No había sido ninguno de los dos. La duda se adentró en mi cabeza por unos instantes. Yo estaba solo, ¿Qué había sido ese ruido entonces? Cualquier persona que me hubiese visto en ese estado pensaría que yo estaba loco, oyendo voces en el aire y de la nada. Pero yo estaba seguro que lo que había escuchado había sido una voz. ¿Qué podría haber sido? ¿Algún gato en el techo? No, eso era absurdo. Los gatos no hablaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando me cansé de buscar, bajé la guardia y me recosté sobre el colchón. Aún faltaba colocar las sábanas y las frazadas. Pero mi madre me había dicho que ya se encargaría de eso luego. Tal vez estaba alucinando y mi imaginación me estaba haciendo una mala jugada por el cansancio; sí, eso debía ser. Bostecé al recordar que tenía mucho sueño, quizá dormir me sentaría bien. Me volteé, me acomodé dejando la flauta a un lado y cerré mis ojos, siendo sumergido bajo el umbral de los sueños.

_Él._

**I**

El sonido de la ventana me despertó de golpe. Salté del susto y al poco tiempo me di cuenta que ésta se había cerrado. Las partículas de polvo no hicieron falta en el ambiente, se veían flotar alborotadas junto a los rayos del sol atardeciendo. Aún estaba un tanto adormilado como para percatarme que el viento fuerte las azotó.Suerte que no se rompieran, con lo viejas que estaban… Hubiese seguido durmiendo de no ser por el rugido en mi estómago. Tenía mucha hambre. Lentamente me levanté de la cama, ¿Tan tarde era? Tal vez ya pronto sería la hora de comer.

Dirigí mis pies hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, un ruido característico me detuvo. Se escuchaba como un golpeteo seco provenir por ahí cerca. ¿Qué era? ¿Vendría de afuera? No, ese traqueteo se oía dentro de la habitación. Me di la vuelta. El sonido venía de… ¿Otra puerta? ¿Desde cuándo había una puerta ahí? O había sido muy distraído o simplemente no la había visto. El golpe era delicado, pero era audible para la distancia en la que me encontraba. Y no se detenía. Imposible que fuese obra del viento, las ventanas estaban cerradas. ¿Qué había allí dentro? Quizás una rata o algo que no paraba de meter ruido. Era muy raro. Me acerqué a la puerta cuidadosamente, me sentí un poco asustado por ello, pero mi curiosidad natural de niño pudo más que mi miedo.

Y así comenzó mi atemorizante trayecto. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. ¿Habré sido idiota de no encender la luz? Tal vez el abrumo me lo impidió. Las sombras y luces creadas desde las ventanas con cortinajes corridos sólo ayudaban a aumentar mi miedo. Mi imaginación tenía límites insospechados. Y eso no era lo peor de todo; las tablas, por lo viejas que estaban, y por cada sonido dado, hacían surgir en mi mente ideas descabelladas sobre cosas aterradoras. Y es que yo solo era un niño, a mi edad, las cosas más insignificantes podían transformarse en un mundo completamente nuevo y distinto a los ojos. Y eso que el recorrido no era tan extenso, no eran demasiados pasos hasta la puerta de donde ese ruido provenía. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Tan lento caminaba?

El ruido continuó repiqueteando. Más y más. Mis pasos inseguros no se detenían. Antes de siquiera poder darme cuenta, ya estaba allí, frente a la gloriosa puerta. Así que sin siquiera molestarme en pensar detenidamente lo que haría, me abalancé sobre el picaporte para poder entrar sin que mi mente me lo autorizara. Abrí la puerta en un suspiro, sólo para encontrarme con un espacio vacío. Era diminuto, como para que cupiera un simple mueble. El aliento regresó a mí. No pasaba nada, era sólo un común armario. ¿Qué clases de cosas había estado esperan…?

—¿Qué haces husmeando mi armario?

Bien, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. A estas alturas no recuerdo bien lo que me sucedió. Muchas cosas son confusas en mi cabeza. La mecánica del instinto y la adrenalina nunca han sido fieles para la memoria. Por un momento haces algo y luego no te acuerdas. Por esa razón, no tengo idea de lo que hice. Sólo sé que mis oídos supieron que esa voz rara había regresado. No la conocía, no sabía a quién pertenecía. No sé en qué momento terminé en la esquina de mi habitación, con mi corazón congelado y a punto de caerse al suelo. Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo y sólo aire frío me apretaba el cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando lo vi, parado en medio del cuarto. Por primera vez, estaba viendo a un muerto. Pero en ese entonces no lo sabía.

—Te hice una pregunta, enano.

Sus palabras eran arraigadas, extrañas… frías. Era un niño, o más bien, un muchacho. Nunca estuve seguro en realidad. Me miraba con unos ojos fulgurantes, llenos de apatía, como el fuego. Rojo vivo. ¿Cómo era posible que con esos ojos de lava pudiera pronunciar palabras de hielo? Aun en esa cara llena de seriedad, veía un ápice de desconcierto en sus ojos. No puedo describir con exactitud ese sentimiento que me consumió, pero fue suficiente como para remecerme el pecho. Algo tenía ese niño.

—¿Quién eres? —Me atreví a preguntar. Debía admitirlo, tenía algo de miedo. Mi voz me había salido incluso quebrada. No sé cómo no grité ni salí corriendo de ahí en aquel minuto. ¿Adrenalina? ¿Locura? ¿Falta de razón? Quién sabe.

El otro me miró con cierta duda, repasando sus ojos por sobre mí, como si me inspeccionara. Sentía un frío descomunal lamerme hasta los tobillos. Un hielo irracional y hasta lúgubre. Frialdad, soledad, desamparo. Una clase de oscuridad incierta y efímera cubrir mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, pero era demasiado abrumador. En medio de esa incertidumbre desencajarme la mandíbula, me tomé la libertad de también observarlo, recordando las palabras de mis padres, que siempre me habían señalado ser valiente ante aquello que me atemorizaba. Su rostro era pálido, más de lo normal. Si me pongo a pensarlo con detenimiento, su piel no era blanca como lo pintan los cuentos. Más bien, era solamente pálida, una especie de rosa anémico por así decirlo. Su cabello era un sauce hecho de cenizas; largo, liso y oscuro. Creaba un perfecto juego de contraste entre su piel y su pelo, como los típicos colores de un tablero de ajedrez.

No hubo respuesta a lo que pregunté, pareció como si la hubiese pasado por alto. Tal vez así fue. Por un momento pensé que se dirigiría hacia a mí, pero luego me di cuenta que se acercaba a mi cama. Tomó la flauta que reposaba en ella y la miró por unos instantes.

—¿Es tuya? —Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera poder hablar—. Apestas en esto.

El comentario había sido horrible, pero mi mente estaba demasiado en blanco como para llegar a pensar en molestarme por eso. Mil y un incógnitas rondaban por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Quién era él? Estaba tan absorto en su apariencia que no tenía tiempo de procesar lo que me decía. Tan sólo lo miraba.

La vida y la muerte podían ser conceptos totalmente complejos para un niño de mi edad; en mi caso, fue así. Por ello, nunca me cuestioné la verdadera naturaleza de ese muchacho sin nombre. Simplemente sabía que estaba ahí, existía. Así como los amigos imaginarios, para mí fue una cosa similar. Se movía como yo, hablaba como yo, lucía como yo… entonces, ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Tal vez no era primordialmente el temor lo que me descolocaba, sino que su presencia en sí era la que me daba escalofríos.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? —inquirió, alzando una ceja. No contesté, todavía no era capaz. Parecía como si las ratas me hubiesen comido la lengua. El chico de ojos avasalladores se debió haber dado cuenta de eso. Se acercó a mí en un parpadeo. —¿Ahora eres mudo o qué?

Su semblante era intenso, duro como el hierro. Mi cuerpo se entumeció por esa cercanía, era tan irreal, similar a una sombra. Ese frío abismal me helaba hasta en los huesos. Sin embargo… Mientras más lo miraba, mi corazón cada vez más se familiarizaba con su presencia. Los latidos se normalizaban. Por un momento pensé que no veía nada extraño, sólo era un niño que me estaba hablando. Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que vi? Algo vi en sus ojos. Soles rojos que no transmitían calor alguno. Sólo frío, sólo soledad. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo. A veces el miedo puede parecerse al frío, sólo quieres que algo te proteja para que tu cuerpo deje de temblar. No estaba asustado, sólo tenía frío. Calenté mis manos con el vapor de mi aliento, la habitación estaba demasiado helada. Me decidí a hablarle y preguntarle algunas cosas, pero al momento de levantar mi vista, grande fue mi sorpresa, el muchacho había desaparecido.

_Secreto._

**II**

No quise comentarle a nadie. Pensé que eso sólo se trataba de algo entre el mundo, mi cabeza y yo.

_Secreto, como su silenciosa presencia._

Al final fue cosa de tiempo y de costumbre. Como yo era un niño todavía y aún está aprendiendo cosas del mundo, me acostumbré poco a poco a su presencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis días se convirtieron en un teorema de grata compañía. El extraño hábito de abrigarme más de la cuenta al momento de ingresar a mi habitación no hizo falta. Era como entrar al mismo invierno. Mis pies eran el soplido del viento que hacía crujir la madera; el vapor salir de mis labios, las nubes grises; y el niño de ojos color sangre, una clase de sol negro estilando copos de nieve oscuros.

_Cenizas._

El tiempo pasó. Una especie de cercanía forjamos los dos, un lazo invisible. Una amistad extravagante. No supe cómo, ni por qué. Sólo sucedió. Cuando te das cuenta, las relaciones con las otras personas ya existen, ni siquiera hay necesidad de preguntarlo para saberlo.

—Judal —Me dijo un día—. Ese es mi nombre. Que no se te olvide, enano.

No lo había visto venir. Sólo lo dijo. El sonido de mi flauta quedó a medias al escucharlo hablar. Estaba asombrado, pero también contento, al fin me había dicho su nombre. Ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, tampoco supe el propósito por el que me lo dijo, pero pensarlo demasiado no era para nada relevante. Quizá simplemente se le había dado la gana de hacerlo. Seguí tocando la flauta, con una casi diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. Pero eso Judal de igual forma lo notó.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? Pareces un idiota.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada en particular —contesté. Y aunque así fuera, no tendría por qué saberlo.

—Sigues tocando horrible —dijo, de pronto. No supe si realmente tenía ganas de molestar o qué. Gracia alguna no había en sus palabras, como siempre. Estuve a punto de reprocharle algo, pero antes que pudiera, él continuó—. Pero vas mejorando, aunque sea un poco.

Le quedé mirando, sorprendido. No lo había esperado. Él era impredecible. Sonreí y le agradecí por su intento de palabras de aliento, a pesar de que Judal fuera verdaderamente terrible en dar cumplidos. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Reí por eso, mientras él no paraba de preguntarme cuál era la gracia del asunto. Hasta que mi madre me preguntó al otro lado de la puerta con quién estaba hablando. Quizás me había reído muy fuerte.

—Nadie, mamá —aseguré.

Así es. Nadie nunca lo sabría. Judal era un secreto sólo mío.

_Misterio._

**III**

Bastante me había acostumbrado a convivir con Judal. Era tan evidente, que hasta mis padres, sin saber la razón, se dieron cuenta que pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en mi habitación. Sabía que habían empezado a preocuparse, pero yo siempre les decía que era porque practicaba con mi instrumento, y sólo quería estar tranquilo. Eso, por un tiempo los calmó. Pero luego, la ola de preguntas comenzó de nuevo. Cosas como que dedicaba demasiado tiempo estando en mi habitación y que debería estar más con mi familia era lo que me repetían una y otra vez.

—¿Hay algo que nos estés ocultando? —preguntaba mi madre, preocupada. No, no pensaba hablar. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo no quería decirles. ¿Estaba mal no querer hacerlo? Todos teníamos secretos, hasta mis padres. Por eso no estaba obligado a contarles.

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta y obstinado? El orgullo de niño lo tenía bien presente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo bien preciado. Por eso te daré un pequeño consejo: Jamás terminarás de conocerte a ti mismo, no importan las circunstancias, pues la vida es incierta, así como la existencia de Judal.

Tuve que separar los tiempos para estar más con mis padres, aunque me fuera un poco difícil. No era como si no quisiera estar con ellos; era sólo que, por algún extraño motivo, Judal no salía del cuarto, o por lo menos nunca lo había visto fuera de él. Me preocupaba. Él estaba solo, dentro de ese oscuro invierno eterno. Me preguntaba entonces si él alguna vez hubiese conocido el mundo de afuera, sin tener que ver la vida pasar frente a sus ojos desde la ventana. De alguna forma estaba atado a ese lugar sin poder evitarlo. Me sentía triste por eso, porque él no era libre. Al parecer, Judal también guardaba muchos secretos. ¿Quién era él realmente?

_Compañía._

**IV**

Me había acostumbrado al frío, al silencio y a los secretos. Todos ellos, condensados tras la puerta de mi habitación. Nada se sabía acerca de lo que sucedía ahí dentro, ninguna palabra sobre lo que ocurría. Ninguna historia contada de ese libro de hojas en blanco, el cual yo era el único que podía leer. Era sólo mío, yo era el gran conocedor de esa historia. Mi tesoro y privilegio de toda mi vida.

Dícese la historia de Judal, el niño misterioso y sin identidad. Mi amigo y compañero de cuarto, quien vagaba por el mundo sin saber, al parecer, que estaba muerto. Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ese entonces, pero era consciente que ese chico no era igual a mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás aquí? —Me preguntó un día.

Al segundo lo miré, desconcertado.

—No lo sé —contesté, dejando mi flauta a un lado, al borde de mi cama—. Me mudé aquí hace un tiempo con mis padres, estamos viviendo aquí, ¿No lo sabías? —El rostro de Judal me miró con aparente extenuación, obviamente no lo sabía.

—Nadie me lo dijo. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el primer día en que nos vimos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú te apareciste en mi habitación.

—¿Tu habitación? Eso no es cierto —increpó—. Es mía.

—¿Qué? —Su comentario me descolocó, ¿Qué había dicho?—. Claro que no, yo duermo aquí.

—También duermo aquí y desde mucho antes que tú. ¿De dónde saliste? No recuerdo haber dejado entrar a un enano como tú.

—No me digas enano —Las palabras de Judal a veces me molestaban, no me gustaba cuando me llamaba así—. ¡Algún día creceré y seré más grande que tú! ¡Ya lo verás!

—Lo que tú digas.

El silencio se hizo presente en el aire. No estaba enojado, era sólo que me había quedado pensando un poco en lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso Judal en todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba viviendo ahí con él? Debería haber sido yo en hacerle esas preguntas. Acerca de quién era, de dónde había aparecido y todo eso. Pero no podía hacerlo, algo me lo impedía. Sentía que podría romper esa extraña paz que había entre los dos, como si básicamente llegase a perturbar un secreto prohibido. No me atrevía a cuestionarle nada. A pesar de las palabras colmadas de sarcasmo y desprecio de ese muchacho, sentía una profunda soledad en su voz y su mirada. Una tristeza en sus ojos, una clase de incertidumbre emanar de ellos. Quizás hay cosas que las personas no quieren recordar, ni tampoco hablar sobre ello.

¿Quién era él realmente? La verdad, jamás lo supe. Pero a veces no se necesita saber un pasado, cuando conoces su presente.

—¿Te molesta que esté aquí? —Le pregunté. Lo que me había dicho Judal también me hacía dudar de si mi presencia le era de su agrado o no.

El otro me miró, sin alterar su semblante para nada. Seguía tan sereno como siempre, con esa mirada de invierno. Tardó unos momentos en contestar y suspiró.

—No.

Le sonreí. Judal pocas veces era así de honesto y eso me alegraba. No necesitaba preguntarle nada más. Mientras él quisiera estar a mi lado, lo demás no importaba. Permanecer con él me era más que suficiente; aprovechando cada momento juntosdentro de ese extraño presente, profundo y efímero. Una realidad desconocida, tétrica, pero amable. Era verdaderamente feliz con él, y eso nada me lo haría cambiar.

Me estiré sobre la cama, dejando mi cabello azulado expandirse a su alrededor. Judal me siguió. Acostumbrábamos a mirar el techo mientras las horas pasaban y las manillas del reloj continuaban su curso. El tiempo, la vida, y la muerte. Todo aquello transcurriendo al compás de cada segundo, de cada sueño. Nuestras manos se unieron, al mismo tiempo que mirábamos hacia el cielo, escribiendo nuestra propia historia de ese libro imaginario. La vida y la muerte, el calor y el frío, entrelazados, temiendo separarse. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan ameno latir en mi pecho? Quizás la paz conectando nuestras almas en pequeños murmullos, acompañándose mutuamente. En la soledad de un cuarto, en la frialdad de un invierno sin descanso, en ese mundo etéreo y de madera; sin esperar nada, sólo soñar.

_Pesadillas._

**V**

Las noches habían comenzado a ser calurosas. No tenía idea desde cuándo, pero era molesto. Noche tras noche despertaba a eso de las dos de la mañana, agitado, con mi espalda sudorosa y mi frente húmeda. Era extraño, ya que mi cuarto solía ser frío y ni siquiera el cálido y fuerte verano que hubo llegado había podido cambiarlo. A pesar del increíble calor arriar la habitación, el ambiente se tornaba escalofriante. No era un como un sol veraniego decorando el mar, era más bien, un horno, una clase de caldera abrazando mi cuerpo. Me volteé cuantas veces pude, pero no había caso, el calor continuaba flameando en el aire. Me ahogaba, parecía que me faltaba el aliento para respirar. Sin saber por qué, me levanté. Bajé mis pies descalzos de la cama y toqué la madera del suelo. Al instante los quité. Dolió como ni te imaginas, estaba ardiendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lentamente sentía mi cuerpo ser derretido en medio de ese fervor abismal. El aire cada vez más escaseaba. ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación?

Una luz repentina cegó mis ojos. No alcancé a darme ni cuenta cuando el lugar se inundó en llamas, azotando el poco oxígeno que había. Sólo rojo y naranjo, sólo terror y perplejidad. Bailaban por doquier, devorando todo a su paso. Entré en pánico de inmediato. No tenía voz para gritar, parecía que mi garganta también había sido consumida por el fuego. Me bajé de la cama sin importar que el suelo estuviera caliente, no sabía para donde estaba corriendo. Nada podía ver más que luces parpadeantes.

Cuando arrimé hasta donde se encontraría la puerta, la desesperación se apoderó de mí. La puerta de mi habitación no estaba. ¡No estaba! Me giré en un sobresalto, buscando otro lugar para escapar. Todo el lugar era un caleidoscopio de rojo y escombros, me mareé de tanta luz, y el humo me seguía sofocando. Mis ojos de niño se negaban a pasar por alto lo que mi propia imaginación creaba bajo las siluetas del fuego. Colmillos y garras de dragones, monstruos y criaturas, seres aterradores y deformidades perversas, todas ellas destruyendo mi cuarto, parecía nunca acabar. El fuego se balanceaba como serpientes sedientas de carne, me daba miedo, en cualquier momento podía ser mordido por sus dientes venenosos. De no ser por un ruido que me desconcertó al acto, me habría quedado plasmado en la hipnosis de esas ilusiones. Un sonido familiar que me hizo recordar la existencia de algo, la puerta del closet. Ahí estaba, al parecer, todavía era un espacio que no había sido alcanzado por las llamas. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en avanzar hacia esa puerta, ésta repentinamente se abrió, expeliendo toda una oscuridad. En ese minuto me arrepentí de avanzar hacia allá. El simple armario de no más de un metro de ancho, esta vez parecía no tener un fin. Era como ver un universo, pero de sólo sombras revoloteando alrededor. No pude mover ni un solo pie de mi sitio, el miedo me había paralizado el cuerpo.

Desperté al instante, cuando un grito descomunal me hizo abrir los ojos. No estuve claro si ese ruido había sido obra de mi imaginación, o en verdad lo había escuchado. Tardé momentos en discernir la realidad de la fantasía. Yo era sólo un niño, todavía creía que eso era real. Era sólo que no me daba cuenta. A pesar del fuego, los monstruos y la falta de aire que ya no existían, el silencio era aterrador. Mi habitación seguía intacta, pero mi corazón tenía que regresar a su sitio. Todo había sido una pesadilla. Desde entonces, aquellas horribles pesadillas comenzaron a repetirse, una y otra vez.

_Desacuerdo._

**VI**

La discusión estaba siendo revoltosa. No podía creer lo que Judal me había dicho. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Era la primera vez que lo veía así. La tensión era notoria, pero no importaba lo que sucediera, yo no iba a cambiar mi postura.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que traiga a un amigo? —le pregunté con molestia, realmente detestaba cuando me prohibía hacer cosas sólo porque él no quería.

—Tiene mucho de malo —respondió, con el ceño fruncido y su rostro ensombrecido—. No puedes estar trayendo gente así de la nada a invadir mi habitación. No me importan donde estén mientras no entren aquí.

Otra vez había salido con el temita de _su_ habitación. Daba lo mismo cuantas veces le dijera que este cuarto me pertenecía, Judal nunca accedía a mis palabras. Discutir sobre eso con él era un caso perdido.

—¿Por qué eres tan esquivo en conocer gente?

—Porque no me gusta. Punto.

Nunca había podido entender por qué actuaba así, pero yo no iba a ceder. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que se me diera en gana. Era mí habitación y estaba en todo mi derecho de invitar a cualquiera.

No vi a Judal durante el resto del día, ningún rastro de él; increíblemente, y por milagros de la vida, se había comportado, o eso quise pensar, para que yo y mi amigo Alibaba pudiésemos jugar. Me pareció extraño por un momento, pero no le di importancia al asunto. Por mí que se perdiera y no apareciera durante un buen tiempo, estaba muy molesto con él.

Pero las realidades a veces son otras. Y Judal puede ser la persona más temible y resentida de este mundo cuando quiere serlo. Después de que saliera de mi habitación junto a mi amigo cuando él ya se iba, Judal no me dejó volver a entrar durante dos días seguidos. Mis padres obviamente no sabían el motivo por el cual la manilla curiosamente se trancó, y yo me tuve que sumar a su incertidumbre. Tuvimos que llamar a un cerrajero para que abriera la puerta. Cuando entré, todas mis cosas, mi ropa, mis juguetes y hasta mi cama, nadaban por el suelo. Mis padres me dieron un largo sermón, sumado de un severo castigo por dejar mi habitación irreconocible, no pude decir nada respecto a eso. Ya han de saber el culpable de todo esto.

_Murmullos._

**VII**

Era demasiado. Últimamente mis noches de sueño habían sido fatales, cada vez de mal en peor. Estaba cansado de esas pesadillas que no paraban de aumentar en número. Yo lo sabía, el verano había llegado, unas noches calurosas por supuesto que podían ser normales por estas fechas, pero… ¿Tanto así hasta pensar que me llegaría a derretir la piel? Sentía podía llegar a desvanecerme entre el manto de ese fuego irreal si continuaba de esa forma.

Comencé a tener miedo de volver a dormir. Noche tras noche teniendo esas mismas pesadillas hacían que le tuviera pánico a conciliar el sueño. Mis días eran normales, podía sobrevivir con unas cuantas siestas, pero las noches seguían siendo tormentosas, no entendía por qué.

Siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Calor, fuego, gritos, y el armario oscuro. Voy a parar en ese último punto: el armario. Yo sabía que algo tenía ese mueble, una intriga guardada tras sus puertas; aunque yo, por miedo, nunca lograba concretar mis dudas acercándome a él. Por alguna extraña razón, más allá de estar muerto del susto, mis pies se detenían en ese punto, dejando que el fuego me consumiera poco a poco. Todas mis pesadillas eran iguales, y yo ya había comenzado a estar consciente de que aquellas no eran reales, sin embargo, nunca podía quitarme esa sensación de terror de mi cabeza.

Se repetía una y otra vez. Miraba la puerta de ese armario y nunca podía avanzar. Me quedaba estancado. Hasta que un día, en medio del infierno donde me encontraba, logré escuchar algo. Un murmullo delirante, ahogado.

—_Mamá, no dejes que el dragón me atrape._

Aquella voz me desconcertó, la oí tan familiar, que no pude evitar estremecerme. Fue tan escalofriantemente real, que sentí ganas de llorar. No pude acercarme más, el fuego inundó la habitación y nuevamente desperté con el corazón desbocado. Mi ropa se pegaba incómodamente a mi piel por todo el sudor que cubría mi cuerpo. No sabía hasta cuando seguiría con esas pesadillas.

_Dudas._

**VIII **

Silencio. No es nada anormal que entre los amigos también esté permitido el silencio. No es uno necesariamente incómodo, al contrario y a decir verdad, es ameno. Cuando existe la confianza, absolutamente todo, incluida una simple mirada muda, es acogedora. Decidí entonces hablar, romper la fragilidad del silencio y preguntar, quitarme una duda que había estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza durante un tiempo.

—Judal, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a vivir en esta casa? —El aludido, dejó de lado su lectura de uno de mis libros sacados de la estantería para prestarme atención, completamente serio.

—Desde siempre —contestó.

—¿Desde siempre? ¿Cuándo exactamente? —El otro soltó un largo suspiro, quizá mis preguntas eran demasiado insistentes.

—¿Sabes tú desde cuando comenzaste a hablar? —Esa pregunta me descolocó un poco, ¿A qué venía eso? —¿Tu primera palabra? ¿Sabes en qué día, hora, minuto, segundo, milisegundo la dijiste exactamente? ¿Cuál fue? ¿Tienes una idea?

—No sé a lo que te estás refiriendo, además, eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Pero lo sabes?

—No lo sé porque no lo recuerdo.

—Bien, si tú no recuerdas algo así, no esperes que yo te conteste.

Tajante. La conversación llegó hasta ahí. Judal no respondió mi pregunta, y yo no quise seguir con el tema. Era muy obvio, nunca nadie recordaría un acontecimiento que pasó hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

_Verdad_

**IX**

Todo iba de mal en peor. Las ojeras ya se hacían notar en mi cara. Dormir se había convertido en un concepto letal para mí. Pero aun así, guardé silencio. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que todas esas cosas tenían relación con el ente que convivía conmigo en mi cuarto. Sin embargo, mi mente de niño no me alcanzaba para meditar con mayor profundidad sobre el asunto.

A raíz de todas las noches en vela e insomnio que pasé, caí enfermo. Una noche, mi cuerpo no resistió el cansancio, el sudor y el frío. Había sido repentino, pero tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Tenía fiebre, veía cosas. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, espirales, ondas, distorsión, voces… un millar de cosas sin sentido.

Y luego, fuego.

No supe en qué momento, el fuego cobró vida dentro de mi cuarto. No sabía si estaba soñando, alucinando o cualquier cosa semejante. Sólo sabía que el escenario era terrorífico, y eso fue suficiente como para permitir que me levantara como pudiera. Mis debilitadas piernas tocaron el suelo, pero no pudieron resistir el peso de mi cuerpo y caí inevitablemente. Me sentía mareado, envuelto bajo la luz de esas llamas ardientes, brillantes y que me cegaban los ojos. Con el aliento atravesando deliberadamente mis pulmones, intenté levantarme. Sentía escalofríos, mareos constantes y un enorme cansancio, pero la ansiedad de querer saber qué sucedía era más grande. El miedo de querer escapar había pasado a segundo plano desde que mis pesadillas comenzaron a ser más recurrentes; digamos que me acostumbré a pasar por lo mismo.

El fuego obstruía la puerta de salida, sólo me quedaba la del armario, la cual apuntaba hacia mí. Tragué duro, mi vista la tenía borrosa, no tenía idea si ese fuego era real o no, pero lo sentía demasiado nítido, tan así, que sentí dolor al quemarme, mucho más que otras veces. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la habitación lucía diferente. Mi cama y mis cosas no estaban, muebles que nunca en mi vida había visto estaban distribuidos de distinta forma. Eso sí que me asustó. Sin embargo, no tenía escapatoria. Mis sueños siempre quedaban a medias al no querer saber qué había del otro lado de esa puerta, si no lo averiguaba cuanto antes, sentía que ese ciclo nunca terminaría.

Se valiente, me dije a mí mismo. A rastras, me fui acercando lentamente hacia el armario. Mis manos y mis rodillas se calcinaban con la madera caliente del piso, pero continuaba. No importaba qué sucediera, no me detendría; no más. Después de mucho esfuerzo, llegué a esa puerta. El corazón me latía fuertemente y sin piedad, después de todo, yo era solo un niño enfrentándome a lo desconocido. Rocé la madera de la puerta de ese armario y toqué la manija, la cual ardía horrorosamente. No me detuve, la abrí.

Un frío descomunal congeló hasta mis entrañas, y la oscuridad inmediatamente tiñó mi piel. Me cubrí rápidamente con los brazos al cerciorarme de que desde ese hueco, una gran cantidad de aves negras salieron como ráfagas. Eran como una clase de sombras que revoloteaban alrededor. No sabía lo que eran, y aquello dejó de importarme cuando lo vi a él. En medio de aquella noche inmortal, donde el fuego murmuraba terror y el miedo saboteaba mis latidos, vi a Judal abrazando sus rodillas con angustia y consternación. Caí presa del asombro. ¿Era él? Sí, lo era. ¿Por qué?

Él estaba llorando, pidiendo entre sollozos que alguien lo ayudase. Llamó a su madre, a su padre, y una serie de nombres que yo no conocía mientras las lágrimas se le caían y se sofocaban por el calor del fuego. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no comprendía porque era él a quien veía en aquella aparente pesadilla. Pero nada de eso me importó en ese minuto, ni el miedo, ni la incertidumbre, ni ver la habitación incendiándose, ni sentir mi cuerpo calcinarse. Solamente él, quien lloraba. Me volteé al oír un ruido a mis espaldas, parte de la estructura del techo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Un montón de polvo y cenizas se levantaron, asfixiándonos.

Alguien llamó a Judal desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, era una voz totalmente desconocida para mí, pero el otro contestó angustiado, pidiendo que lo sacaran de ahí. Pero ya nadie podía rescatarlo. El fuego pronto vendría, y no había por dónde correr. Judal tocía, incluso ni parecía verme durante todo el rato que estuve ahí. Yo ya sabía que todo esto era una ilusión, pero no podía quitarme esta sensación de desconsuelo de mi interior. Algo me impedía despertar, regresar a la realidad y darme cuenta que todo era un sueño. Un misterioso sentimiento de necesidad afloró de mí. Sentía que no podía despertar sin antes decirle a Judal lo que él necesitase saber.

Me agaché, sin importar que mi piel se quemase, y traté de llamar la atención de Judal. Si él también era parte de esta pesadilla, entonces despertaría.

—¡Esto no es real, Judal! —le exclamé, mientras el fuego poco a poco se acercaba. —¡No tienes que sufrir más, debes despertar! —Pero él no me escuchaba, no importaba cuánto le gritase. Lo tomé por los hombros y lo zamarreé. —¡Esto es sólo un mal sueño!

—El dragón… —me dijo, sin poder entender de qué estaba hablando—. No hay nada que pueda hacer… voy a morir aquí.

Morir. Aquella palabra me sacó de todo plano real o irreal aparente. ¿Morir? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Me pareció raro. El concepto de muerte no lo tenía muy claro a mi edad, pero sabía que aquello estaba relacionado con el hecho de no pertenecer más a este mundo. Las personas muertas nunca más despiertan, me dije. Son cosas que entristece a los adultos y hacen que tengan miedo, son cosas extrañas e inciertas. Pudo haber sido algo ridículo en ese momento, pero por unos momentos pensé en lo que había visto en las películas y dibujos animados. Ángeles, esqueletos, fantasmas… seres desconocidos que siempre hablaban de llevarse a las personas al cielo. Y como si un balde de agua fría me hubiese caído sobre la cabeza, muchos cabos sueltos lograron ser unidos dentro de mi mente, cobrando sentido. Nunca había sabido qué ocurría después de la muerte, pero creí haber entendido algo de este proceso después de este incidente. El hecho de que Judal estuviese siempre dentro de mi cuarto y que nunca saliera de ahí, que durante las noches no estuviera presente, que de pronto desapareciera, que no fuera consciente de que el único extraño dentro de la casa fuera él, que no tuviera idea de las cosas a su alrededor, y que ni recordara nada más allá de su pasado, me hizo relacionar los contiguos acontecimientos de mis pesadillas. Todo lo que había soñado, era causa de la desesperación del espíritu que habitaba en mi cuarto. Ahora que puedo pensarlo con más profundidad, fui como una esponja que absorbió hasta la última sensación del ente que jamás había podido conseguir su descanso.

Fuego, sueños recurrentes, murmullos, llanto, ansiedad… muerte. Todo eso seguía siendo algo confuso para alguien como yo. Sin embargo, al menos una cosa logré comprender: Las personas que mueren nunca más despiertan, pero se van al cielo. Judal estaba muerto, pero seguía aquí.

No dudé un segundo más y de inmediato lo abracé, no sabía de qué forma hacer que me escuchara, pero sabía que gritándole era algo en vano. Entendía a la perfección su angustia y desesperación, podía sentirlo. Tenía una conexión muy fuerte con él, e iba más allá de la amistad que conservábamos. Ya no había necesidad de que Judal siguiera manchándose con los colores del pasado y sufriendo a causa de un tiempo muerto. Era momento de que él saliera de esa pesadilla y descansara en paz. Él ya no pertenecía a este mundo lleno de dolor y cubierto de las cenizas de una vida extinta. Era hora de que se diera cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo atrás, era libre, libre de su cuerpo y ese tormentoso lugar, la prisión que lo hizo sufrir en vida.

—Todo está bien —murmuré, aferrándome aún más a él. Su cuerpo temblaba, y pensaba que podía llegar a romperse, frágil como un susurro. —El fuego nunca más podrá hacerte daño, ya no existe. Nada de esto es real. —El otro pareció reaccionar a mis palabras. Lo miré y le sonreí. —Ya no estás solo. Yo estoy contigo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, su semblante poco a poco se iba serenando. Por primera vez, había visto su lado débil, aquel donde no había una coraza tosca y dura como la que solía aparentar cada vez que nos veíamos. Ahora era diferente, con un corazón de niño, recién dándose cuenta del mundo en el que estaba; uno que lamentablemente ya no podría descubrir ni explorar.

El fuego se desvaneció en un parpadeo, las avecillas negras que volaban alrededor, se tornaron blancas y brillantes. Centenares de aves que flameaban como la lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas y se elevaban hacia el cielo, trazaban un halo de luz que se degradaban en un matiz dorado y fugaz. Era un espectáculo hermoso y esperanzador. Me levanté de mi sitio y le ofrecí mi mano, él me miró, detenidamente.

—Síguelas —le dije—. Ellas te llevarán a tu hogar.

—¿Qué? —Su pregunta fue de sorpresa, quizá no entendió a lo que me refería.

—Ya no eres de aquí, y probablemente tus padres tampoco. Levántate y ve.

—¿Cómo que no soy de aquí? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No seas tonto, enano, tú no me dices qué hacer.

Reí por su comentario y apunté hacia el cielo, lugar donde las aves blanquecinas se dirigían.

—Ellos te esperan allá.

Judal levantó la vista, y tal vez no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su rostro se colmó de una emoción inexplicable.

—Mis padres… —susurró, al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué significa esto, chibi?

—Estás muerto —señalé. El otro permaneció quieto en su sitio—. Por eso te pido que vayas al lugar donde ahora perteneces.

Judal cayó sobre sus rodillas, mirando sus propias manos.

—¿Estoy… muerto? —inquirió, confundido—. ¿Eso significa que ya no soy una persona? ¿No soy nadie? ¿Ya no existo?

—Sí eres alguien —contradije, sonriéndole—. Eres mi amigo.

Me miró desconcertado por unos instantes, tal vez buscando en mis ojos todas las incógnitas que surcaban su mente en ese momento, pero que yo probablemente no podría responderle todas. Si apenas se es capaz de aceptar la muerte de otra persona, creo que poder asumir la de uno mismo tampoco es tan fácil. Ni yo mismo comprendía bien la situación, pero sabía que si Judal seguía el camino de luz hacia el cielo, todo estaría bien.

—Que ridículo te ves diciendo cosas tan cursis, enano —señaló, echándose a reír—. Pero por eso me agradas. Está bien, te creeré —Se puso de pie rápidamente—. Supongo ahora debo seguir esas cosas voladoras. ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigen? —Negué con la cabeza, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de nada—. No importa —indicó, estrechando mi mano—. Jamás te olvidaré, chibi. Aunque sigues tocando horrible la flauta. —Yo lo miré con reproche, a lo que Judal se rio a carcajadas—. Sé que algún día te volveré a ver, por eso mismo, ¿Mejorarás?

Le sonreí en respuesta.

—Claro que sí.

Lentamente soltó mi mano, recuperando el calor perdido por su frío tacto. Se alejó mientras yo lo miraba, y nuestras almas se separaban de camino. No lo volvería a ver otra vez, quizás en cuánto tiempo. Eso me provocó una cierta pena, y no pude evitar gritarle unas cuantas tonterías a medida que él se distanciaba. Mis lágrimas caían, yo no quería llorar, pero la angustia en mi interior era demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar. No había pensado que separarme de él dolería tanto. Judal contestaba a mis comentarios sin sentido a la vez que seguía su camino. Cosas como "¿Me puedo quedar con tu cuarto?" y "No, pero cuídalo mientras no estoy" fue lo que recuerdo que nos gritamos; hasta que una frase en particular, y que jamás olvidaré, resonó en mis tímpanos.

—Despierta, que la muerte no te atrape todavía, chibi. No es tu hora.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír eso. Mi aliento estaba agitado, mi frente sudorosa, mi cuerpo inmóvil, y mis padres encima mío diciéndome cosas, completamente preocupados y angustiados. Me extrañé al percatarme que no estaba en mi cama, sino que sentado dentro del armario de mi habitación. Fue curioso, porque al final había despertado en el mismo sitio donde Judal durmió por última vez.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer, esperamos que esta historia haya sido de su agrado.<p>

¡Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos!

Saludos.


End file.
